warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The beginning of Ravenclan
A collab by Swifty and Flame Chapter 1: Marsh (Swifty) '' My name is Marsh. I was an 11 moon old tom, and part of a rouge group. Raven's our leader, and we have Fish, Hawk, Leopard, and Sorrel. We wandered the earth, not quite sure where our destination was. I just wished we had one. Wandering without a destination is so... Tiring. I wanted a home. Currently, we were heading towards a lake, where there might be good hunting. We weren't planning on making it a permanent settlement, but I hoped we could stay there. As I finished the mouse I was eating, Hawk prodded me in the side. "Raven says we have to get moving. Also, we have to thank the Sedge and Skunk for their hospitality." I nodded. "Okay." I took one last bit of my food, then buried the remains. I padded up to where Skunk and Sedge were sitting. "Thank you for your hospitality. We have met few cats in our travels as kind as you." Sedge smiled, glancing at her sister. "It's the least we can do for cats who do not seek to invade out home," she mewed. Skunk nodded. Raven padddd to my side. "We must be going now. Farewell." Her amber eyes gleamed. Sedge dipped her head. "Goodbye. May you find good hunting where ever you might wander." Skunk remained silent, as always. As my friends and I slipped through the fences, Skunk called after us, "Bye!" It was the first thing she'd said to us. I gazed at the lake, marveling at its beauty in the pink and orange dawn light. I wanted to live here so ''bad. I almost thought about asking Raven, but I held my tounge. "Where should we start?" Leopard asked Raven. She always acted like second-in-command. Raven glanced at her. "Those fields. We shall continue onto the forest, then finally to the streams. We can sleep on that island on our last night." She pointed to an island with her tail. I glanced across fields. They glowed golden in the morning shine. But, I wouldn't get to experience this for long. Raven led us down the slope, eyes darting around the grassland. I didn't see anything that she would be afraid of, but I had to trust my leader. As we reached the tall grass, I raced ahead of Raven. I don't know what overtook me, but I had to. It felt so good to race though the plants, grass brushing against my pelt. I let out a manical laugh! I wouldn't ever leave! "Young tom!" A voice hissed at me. I turned, expecting to see Raven. But I didn't. Instead I saw a gray tabby. "What are your doing on WindClan territory?" Chapter 2~''Flame (sorrel) "W-wha?!Sorrel yowled and Darted up beside Marsh then both being the same age "W-we didn't mean to a promise!" Sorrel yowled "What are your names?" the tabby growled "Leave our group apprentices alone!" Raven had padded over with the rest of the group trying to defend the wo from the tom sorrel did hear him say something about "Windclan?" 'Sorrel silence!" Raven snapped at the young she-cat Sorrel went silent instantly "Windclan? you dont know about the for clans huh...most the time i wouldn't do this but my name is Wolffang" "Wolf''fang''?! Are you sure its not just Wolf?!" Leopard exclaimed Wolffang chuckled "There are four clan Thunderclan Riverclan Shadowclan and Windclan.....we all follow the warriors cod and is guided by Starclan our ancestors we have names to repersent our ranks under six moons the cats name ends with 'kit' six to twelve moons the cats name ends with 'paw' when they become warriors the name ends with 'fang' 'feather' 'fur' 'fall' 'shade' 'heart' 'tail' 'face' 'eyes' 'pelt' y'know?" The cats gazed in awe and Raven shook his head "I'm Raven this is Marsh, Sorrel, Leopard, Fish, and Hawk" Raven pointed his tail to each of the cats "We are sorry for tresspassing but we are only traveling and will be gone by the end of the day" Raven said sternly By the end of the day the cats were gone and set off once again '''will things go on like this?! do we have to keep traveling?! can WE start a clan of our own?!?!?' ''Sorrel thought to herself as she padded beside Marsh in the middle of the group.. ''Chapter 3: Marsh (Swifty) Sadly, Raven had decreed we were moving on. Cats probably lived all around the lake. I glanced at Sorrel. She had a strange light in her eyes. "Kinda weird. for him to give out all that information..." I paused. "But now that we have it..." I glanced at my friend slyly. "Oh... Yeah," Sorrel agreed. "Hey, Raven, can-" The leader turned to me. "No. I know what you're going say. No, we are not starting a Clan. We will remain rogues." She turned back to the horizon. I rolled my eyes. "We'll get her to break," I whispered to Sorrel. She smiled a bit. We watched the land, searching for any signs of paridise. Nothing. "Okay, I think everyone is tired, so let's stop here for the night," Raven annouced that evening. We were by a swamp, where the roots of trees stuck above the water. Huge scaly liizards roamed these parts, or so a loner has told us. We haven't seen any, yet. And I hope we won't, because I want to stay here. Raven leapt atop on of the larger tree's roots. "Okay. We will sleep here, in these roots." I nodded, standing on the marshy bank. "Leopard, Hawk, go hunting. Birds, mice, fish; anything will do." She turned to me and Sorrel. "Fish, Sorrel, Marsh. With me. We'll find bedding." I waited for her to leap down from the tree, and followed her. "We'll stick around her. I don't want you two getting hurt," Raven said, glancing at Sorrel and I. Sorrel let out a huff. "We're not that young." Raven rolled her eyes in amusement. We stayed near the tree, collecting ferns and moss to sleep on. Finally, we placed them between the roots of the tree. We curled up and rested while we waited for the others. A screech awoke us. I stuck my head out of the roots. Hawk and Leopard were racing over the marsh, but there was no prey in their mouths. "Lizard!" Leopard wailed. I had no clue what they were talking about. Then, I saw it- A huge green-brown lizard. And it was stomping after Hawk and Leopard. Chapter 4 Flame (Sorrel) Hawk ran from the giant lizard as fast as he could yowling "Attack!" A cat yowled as two cats jumped out of the bushes and on to the lizard the cwats fought hard and ended up chasing it off "Are you ok?" the she-cat asked worry laced in her eyes "yes we're fine Thank you tough" Leopard said dipping her head 'I'm Beechclaw and this my daughter Wildstorm" The tom explained now Sorrel was able to look at them now Beechclaw was a black and gray tom Wildstorm was a golden tabby She-cat with black and gray splotches "Nice to meet you my name is Raven This is Leopard............my.....Deputy as you would call it this is Hawk, Fish, sorrel, and marsh "You better watch out there are alot of aligators here...." Wildstorm warned with that her and Beechclaw jumped into the lake swimming away Sorrel gaped in shock at the cats as they swam away....SWAM! "Lets try this hunt again Leopard said silently and this time brought fish and marsh with her "Wait....i've been thinking we are gonna travel then we will settle.......For Ravenclan" Raven said calmly the group of cats gaped in shock after they hunted they slept and set off finally they found a dome of Thickets they went inside it had a stone with a holed and moss and vines growing on it it had caved out walls for dens as well "We have found camp where we will create ravenclan!" Raven yowled "we must all have new names since i'm the leader i'll be Raven''star Sorrel Marsh you'll be apprentices for the next moon or so you willbe Sorrel''paw ''and Marsh''paw '' marshpaw you will be apprenticed you Leopard Sorrelpaw yuo will be apprenticed to hawk" Ravenstar yowled the cats nodded "Leopard, Hawk, Fish you will be called...." 'Chapter 5: Marsh (Swifty)''' I blinked, sunlight filtering into the den. I guess I should catch you up. Well, I'm Marshpaw. My mentor is Leopardspots. There is also Hawkspring and Troutsplash. We've been in a Clan for, what, a little over a quarter moon? And I love it! "Sorrelpaw," I whispered, poking her side with my paws. "Wake up, we have patrol!" She raised her head, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah... okay." We padded outside, and our mentors were waiting for us. Leopardspots smiled. "Took you long enough," she purred. Joy twinkled in her eyes. "Hi Leopardspots!" I mewed. "Today we're hunting by the blackrocks." Hawkspring flicked his tail. "Don't forget to stay away from the blackrocks if monsters are coming." Sorrelpaw and I nodded. Our mentors lead us into the forest, and soon we reached our destination. I raced after a mouse, chasing it across blackstones. And I didn't notice the big white monster coming my way, just kept my eyes on the mouse. Too late, I realized it was there. The monster skidded to a halt next to me. I looked up, fear freezing me. A man stepped out, wearing white. He advanced, but I couldn't move. He grabbed me by the sides. Lon the side of the monster I read the word POUND. Whatever that meant. "Help!" I screeched. The man opened the back of the monster, and placed me in a silver cage. I clawed at it, calling for help. But it was too late, the man shut the doors. I listened to the wails of other animals. But I didn't care about them, on,y about one thing. I was trapped. Chapter six: Flame "MARSHPAW!" I yowled my friend but the monster didn't stop I fell to the ground crying